Jedi Master Shumakk
Description Ricca stands at 6'0. He weighs 189 Lbs. His hair color is dark-brown-black. Ricca has a scar on his back, which is not visible behind his robes. He also has another scar on his left arm. Since he turned to a Jedi Knight, he has let his hair grow wild. (The picture to the right was when he had just turned to Jedi Knight after being trained by Revan Ordo.) Apperance Ricca doesn't have a lot of free time, ever since he has begun his life as a Jedi. However, when he does have free time, he wears a plain white shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of brown boots. When he has Jedi duties, he wears a tan tunic, along with a brown robe. He also has a pair od dark-brown boots and a black belt, which is behind his robe. History Birth When Ricca was born, his father, Jaivin Shumakk was at war with the Empire. Ricca didn't see his father until he was three years old. When Ricca was born, his mother, Gie Shumakk was in critical condition. She was sent to the emergency room, because she almost died. She gave half of her force spirit to her son, because Ricca was going to die, unless she did. They restored her, but she had to retire and become a regular person. Ricca was never thought to become a Jedi, because even though he had force powers, the doctors thought that it was because his mother gave some of her power to him, so he could live. But Ricca had force powers. Even a bit beyond a normal Jedi at his age. Childhood When Ricca turned four years old. He aquired his scar. He was at a construction site of a Soldier academy, with his father, when a huge pile of poles and metal objects fell on him. His father stopped most of them, but one pole got away and scraped Ricca's back. Ricca was six years old, when his other scar came to him. But it wasn't from a Contruction site. It was from a Sith. Lord Quinla came to the Shumakk's house, hoping to kill Ricca's father. But he found Ricca and thought he was a Jedi and went to kill him. He stabbed at Ricca's arm and gave him the Arm scar. But than Ricca's father, Jaivin Shumakk came and killed the sith and saved Ricca from death. When Ricca turned eleven, his father sensed a Force Aura around Ricca. He knew Ricca's mother gave him part of her force so he could live, but he sensed a bit beyond it. Although Jivian Shumakk didn't say anything, because he didn't know if Ricca really was a Jedi or not. Teenager When Ricca turned Thirteen, his father thought he was old enough to get a small blaster. Ricca, mature enough to handle a gun, but to young to have one, accidentely killed his pet. Jivian Shumakk took the blaster away from Ricca, but didn't yell or scream at him, because he knew what he had done was bad. When Ricca turned 22, he discovered that he had force powers and decided to join the Jedi. His parents, were very upset, since they were both retired and stayed in their house on Andor. Ricca went to the spacestation and flew to Coruscant, to be trained by the Jedi. Once Ricca reached his destination, he made his way to the Jedi Temple. When he came across the Temple, he was met by Revan Ordo, Revan agreed to train Ricca and his life began as a Jedi Padawan. Jedi Padawan Ricca began his training right away. At first, he wasn't that great in force powers, but Revan didn't give up. He continued a brutal training and Ricca generally improved. His power eventually grew beyond normal levels and Revan Ordo was surprised. Ricca spent two years as a padawan. He spent most of his time training with his master and on missions to improve the Republic. Revan was glad with the outcome of Ricca. When Ricca was in his last month of being a Jedi Padawan, Revan gave him an assignment of extroadinary levels. He gave command of 200,000 Clones to Ricca, to train and turn them into Clones with Jedi abilites. Ricca accepted and he began their training, which took three years. Jedi Knight Ricca was accepted as a Jedi knight when he showed Revan(The leader of the jedi) their progress since he started. Revan was extremely pleased and continued training with Ricca until he knew Ricca was good enough to become a Knight. He spent three more years as a knight, traning the clones on missions as they destroyed their competitors on their deadly conquests. Jedi Master To Be Continued... Life As A Sith To Be Continued... Back To The Jedi To Be Continued... A Turn Of Action To Be Continued... The Truth Of Himself To Be Continued... The Beginning Of A New Sith To Be Continued... A Sith Lord Killed To Be Continued... The New Generation To Be Continued... The Beginning Of The 91st Resistance Legion To Be Continued... Battles To Be Continued... along with Livian Shumakk, Ricca's Force Sensitive Niece.]] 's Orginal lightsaber.]] Shumakk, Ricca Shumakk,Ricca